Checkmate
by Smutyaoifan
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR R2 EP 23* Lulu loses the battle and has to play a game of chess with Schenizel, but is there a punishment game waiting for him? SchneizelxLelouch. Non-con, yaoi, mild cursing, incest. DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ! One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, Tsubasa here. :P I wasn't actually going to write a story in a while but then I made an author's note for a friend on her story since she had no internet and needed to apologize, and then I missed writing for this site. So, I thought of a one-shot. And then saw a very smexy SchneizelxLelouch picture. So i got the idea. At first it wasn't going to be non-con but as i was explaining it to Yuki (Destinysheartless) she was like 'IS IT GONNA BE RAEP?!" So i was like...'...OKAYZ'. And there you have it. Wrote it in a few minutes. Not the greatest piece of work I've done, but what the hell. ANY AND ALL FLAMERS WILL BE PUT OUT BY LULU'S SMEXYNESS.

Suzaku: I'm smexy!

Me: NO YOU'RE NOT!

Suzaku: dies

Me: Yay. :3

Lulu: D:

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM BECAUSE WHY THE HELL WOULD I WRITE A FANFIC ABOUT MY OWN STORY!? ALSO IT WOULD BE A GAY PORNO AND THERE WOULD BE SUZAKU BASHING. is mauled by suzaku fan girls**

**Warning: This one-shot contains mild cursing, non-con, boyxboy, incest, and bored writing. If you don't like then don't FUCKING READ GODDAMNIT! D**

"Checkmate."

Cold and angered amethyst eyes stared back at oppositely cooled light blue ones. The table in front of these people clattered, as a fist slammed on top of it. A chair slid out in a screech and one boy stood up. Fury was evident and sprawled over his face, teeth clenching.

"H-How?!" Lelouch's eyes squinted accusingly. "What did you-?!" His elder brother raised an elegantly gloved finger, a smirk on his calm face. Hushing up the younger, he stood as well, although making less of a racket than the other. Smiling with that evil look of his, Schneizel finally took the chance to speak.

"I beat you _Otouto_. I would think that to be obvious." Clasping now two gloved hands together, he tilted his head as if mocking a confused face. Lelouch heard himself hiss at this, although not planning to show as much weakness as he already had. Slamming his fist yet again on that poor abused table, the chess pieces jumped up in surprise and found them self rolling over.

"I know that you asshole! What I meant is _how?!_ I had the upper hand! I was winning! When did you….when did…." The Geass user found himself at a loss of words. Realizing this, he growled it off, flicking his head to side and choosing not to look at the person in front of him that had just beat him. Chuckling a bit, Schneizel moved a bit to the side, pushing the chair back in place like the 'gentleman' he was.

"Silly Otouto…you should know by now that you cannot beat me in these sort of games. You never could, and you never will." This time his once gentle grey-blue eyes got dark with seriousness. "Don't think that all these years have changed anything. You may think that as time passed you got better, but…." He smoothed his blonde hair away from his face. "So have I."

Eyes glaring with such intenseness that it could kill, Lelouch yelled out loud and with a quick yet brutal movement, knocked the chess board off the table, both the pieces and the board clattering to the floor. The blonde prince seemed unfazed, and simply looked to the fallen assortments with disconcert.

"Now Lulu, was that really necessary? You don't have to be such a sore loser…although." He suppressed a smirk…this wasn't the time. "I suppose it would be appropriate since this was your ticket out of conviction." Chuckling once again, Schneizel walked around the table and stood in front of his brother, staring into his eyes with such power. The ex-student almost wanted to shiver from this, but he refrained himself and stared back with just as much intent.

The story had been that 'Emperor Lelouch' had almost won in the battle against Prince Schneizel, with his fighters Suzaku and C.C.. But then, when Lelouch's Geass started acting up. What was happening? It flickered and faltered, until it completely faded out of his eyes. In his surprise, Kallen had blasted down his fort and caught him. The battle might still be fighting with Suzaku, Jeremiah, C.C., and Sayoko all putting up against the admirable force of the Japanese teaming together with the Chinese and Britannians but…these two brothers had no knowledge of the current situation. The elder had taken Lelouch back to his base and offered him a chance – Beat him at chess and he was off the hook. This was perfect for the Geass-user, it was a 50/50 chance of winning since he hadn't known of Schneizel's current progress. Who knows? Maybe he could have won? That was what the boy had thought but….obviously it turned futile. He had lost miserably, and at the same time lost his freedom and his life.

Picking up a white chess piece from the floor, the taller of the two twiddled between his fingers, setting his eyes on it but still focusing on the other in the room.

"You lost fair and square Otouto…and since you lost, I would think it time for a punishment game." His fingers stopped in mid motion, as his eyes darted to Lelouch's, which seemed evidently confused. Taking a step back, the dark haired boy raised an eyebrow, fist still clenched in his previous anger.

"….Punishment Game? I thought you were going to put me to execution?" This might be his second chance, Lelouch thought, maybe this wouldn't be so bad and he could get off the hook with just a scratch. Schneizel smiled at him, although that smile had been a little too wide for his comfort.

"Yes well, I thought of a better idea. You won't die, but this would be a better way to punish you for losing. Every game has a punishment game, didn't you know?" The younger restrained himself from nodding, not wanting to agree with his brother in any possible way no matter what it was. Besides, he didn't know where this was heading.

Stepping forward and inching closer and closer to his brother, Schneizel took a gloved hand and moved it to Lelouch's cheek, caressing it almost lovingly. This caught the boy off guard, rendering him motionless. His amethyst eyes shifted from the hand and then to his brother's face, and did this once more. Raising his own hand, Lelouch slapped it away from his face, glaring at Scheizel.

"What the hell are you trying to get at? Or do you want to just exchange some _brotherly affection?!_" He huffed, raising his voice more and more every time he spoke. This hadn't been a very good image for Lelouch, who was supposed to be calm and collection, but seemed to be doing just the opposite. But, as he had said this, he had seen a glint in his brother's eyes, which he didn't understand. Uncertainly enveloped him. Schneizel smiled, suppressing many things at that moment, and even to Lelouch that was obvious.

"Well…I wouldn't call it…_Brotherly.._" He placed his hand back once again on his brother's face, this time with a less lovely gesture, and tightened his grip slightly. Lelouch growled at this, and reached once more to slap it away but before he could, Schneizel's grip caught it like lightening before he could move. Sensing now that there was an obvious violent intent, the Geass user tried to struggle out of his grasp and raised a skinny leg to kick. The blonde man pushed him roughly to the floor before he could kick him though, and then stood above the boy with a devilish grin.

"It's time for the punishment game."

Wide amethyst eyes stared in fear, and Lelouch tried to scramble to his knees, but once again the elder was too fast. Pinning him to the floor, Schneizel licked his lips and trapped his brother under his knees. Feeling that there was no contest for strength here, since Lelouch was more brains than brawns, the Prince grabbed the boy's pale chin.

"You really are beautiful Otouto, I could always see that." The dark haired teen was panting heavily, and having a mini panic attack inside of him, his emotions all raging against each other. He was filled with confusion, fear, anger, disgust, and anxiety. But most of all, he plainly did not know _what _to think. What the hell was his brother up to?! Schneizel laughed loudly, his voice finally reaching a higher sound level than he had this whole time.

"Oh how sweet, you're so confused, it's clear upon your face. Let me make this easier for you…are you a virgin?" That word made Lelouch jump almost under the man, his face made crimson. Looking away from Schneizel's face as much as possible, he words came out as a mumbled stutter.

"W-why would y-you care?!" He swallowed. This couldn't be what he thought it was. Hell, he wanted to smack himself for even thinking it, but his arms were trapped under his brother's knees so it was impossible. Blue eyes smirked, his finger tracing Lelouch's cheek, and then moving to his neck.

"I would like to know, Otouto. You know, _brother-to-brother?_" He snickered at the last line, finding it profoundly funny. Lelouch did not. Growling under his breath, the dark-haired boy still tried his best to keep his eyes off of the occupant currently seated on top of him.

"…..Yes..So what?! What does this mean to _you?!_" He spat out at the man. Even in distress, the ex-student could still put up a rebellious tone.

"It just means that this will much more fun." And with that Schneizel shifted his face down, much to close for Lelouch's comfort, and pressed his lips against the others.

And then everything shattered.

Eyes wide and pupils shrinking, the teen that at one point in this day had been so high and mighty now felt so powerless. His scream of anguish muffled by the other's lips, he felt a tongue pushing in for entrance, but it was not received. Schneizel squeezed his brother's arms painfully, and Lelouch had no option but to open his mouth in a yelp, which then gained the access.

This couldn't be happening, he thought, this was disgusting. They were both men! But even more than that, they were _brothers!!_ This was so terribly wrong in so many terrible ways. Pulling back for air, the blonde man was grinning down at the one below him, whose face was aghast with horror and disgust.

"Y-you just….y-ou…just….k…k…" He couldn't make out the words; it was too much for him. And Schneizel of all people? This was never to be expected from someone like him. But said Prince found this all too amusing and spent no time stalling, as his right hand found itself tearing at the younger's clothing.

Screams filled the air, and struggling ensued. If you tried hard enough, you could hear the bellowing laughter also, but it was muffled by the cries.

He ripped and grabbed, kissing and licking wherever he could. Lelouch struggled as much as he could, but he had never been a strong or athletic one, and could not hold the battle. He had lost, and there was no escape.

The final moment had come, and as the pieces were set in place and positioned, he made his move.

And then there were more screams and cries, but much more than the previous and much more anguished. It was too fast, too painful, too embarrassing. Everything had happened at once, and Lelouch couldn't believe it. It was all wrong, all so terribly wrong. A strangled 'stop' here and there, and even he, the former Emperor of Britannia, was begging and crying.

Schneizel couldn't get enough of it. The feeling of power, it was beautiful.

And then it was over.

Standing up, sound of ruffling clothing being pieced together was heard, and the elder and now highly satisfied brother put himself back together and smoothed his hair back. He stared at the crumpled and shivering form below him, and sneered.

"Checkmate."


	2. AN

HEY GUYS! Remember me? Yeah, it's been a while. Well, just saying that I uploaded the story to AFF (adultfanfiction) where it's a tad bit more graphic. I know some of you had wanted that..but…you're probably not even interested anymore or care…. ;_____; …. Well…so here's the link anyway…

anime .adultfanfiction .net /story .php?no=600048715

(coughFILL IN THE SPACEScough)


End file.
